1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a device or apparatus for sampling the air inside closed luggage at ports of entry into the United States of America and especially to an apparatus for detecting contraband being smuggled into the country inside such luggage.
2. Description of The Art
Detection of solid materials, especially those made of metal, can in many cases be made with X-ray apparatus. However, X-ray techniques are not adequate for the detection of such items as fruits and vegetables.